


"Make a wish..."

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Decisions, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Love, Love Confessions, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: In a world where Oz is just some other magical Land next to England (of course the magical side), lives Elphaba with her friends, and she wish nothing more but to me normal.She wants to go out, without be called Frog, or some other insult.She read about Narcissa Malfoy née Black who lives in England, and who has a master degree in potions.It would be a possibility to become normal, Elphaba thought, and she is going to travel to England...But there's this little Problem with that huge forest, that is between Oz and England.The forest is called "blood forest" and belongs to none other than Muriel, the grand high witch.At least that tells the Legend.If Muriel really exist, will she help?And what will happen between Muriel and Narcissa?What will happen between Glinda and Elphaba?don't like... don't read...
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Fiyero Tigelaar, Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Muriel (Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

,,Come on Elphaba, make a wish..." Fiyero said, when they sat infront of a big cake with 21 candles on it.

,,Fiyero, that's ridiculous. I can't make a wish like this."

,,Oh come on. Give it a try."

She rolled her eyes, and blew out the candles.

It was stupid, and she knew it wouldn't work like that, but she did make a wish.

_"I wish, I would be normal..."_

,,See, it wasn't that bad." Fiyero said, and she looked at him.

,,It was not because of that... anyway, I didn't know, that you can make a cake."

,,Oh I can't. I paid someone to make it, and I paid someone to deliver it..." he said, and she nodded, andraised her eyebrows.

,,I'm glad that you came on my birthday..." she said after a few minutes, and he nodded: ,,Of course. You are my girlfriend. But, you know... I have to go now."

,,Will you come back?"

,,Of course. In a few months it is my birthday, and I will send someone to pick you up, because I want to celebrate in my castle."

She looked at him, and asked: ,,Will you ever come to me without anyone's birthday?!"

,,Elphaba... look... I need a few days to get here."

,,Not if you would use a broom... or a bubble like Glinda..." she muttered more to herself, and he just took a piece of cake, and left the room.

She didn't looked out of the window, but she threw the cake out of the window...

,,Did you know, that there's something on your front garden, that looks like... I don't actually know what it looks like." Glinda said, gliding through the window, and Elphaba looked at her.

,,And did you know, that I have a front door?!"

,,Yes, but you know, some people come and go by bubbles."

Elphaba smirked, and Glinda approached her best friend, and pulled her in an embrace.

,,It was a cake... Fiyero's cake."

Glinda looked at her in total disbelieve: ,,He know how to make a cake?!"

,,Of course not. He let it make, and he let it deliver."

,,That sounds more like him..." 

Elphaba nodded, and smiled, but Glinda knew her better. She took a green hand in her own, and squeezed it.

,,He hurt you..."

,,And you wanted him in the first place..." Elphaba said, and Glinda agreed: ,,Yes... but I didn't know that he's just a dumbass. Perhaps I didn't wanted to see..."

,,He wanted me to make a wish..."

,,Did you?"

,,Yes..." Elphaba sighed, and Glinda looked her directly in the eyes.

,,What was your wish...?"

,,You know what it was, and what it always will be..." Elphaba said, and walked to the next window.

,,I want to go into a city without people screaming because of me... without anyone is pointing their stupid fingers at me... and that excuse of "the wizard" ... we all know, that he is nothing. No wizard, not my father, and no help..."

Glinda stepped closer, and took Elphaba's hand.

,,I will help you..."

Elphaba turned her face, and looked in Ginda's deep blue eyes: ,,Sure? I don't know where to start..."

,,You are my best friend, and I will help you... no matter what it will cost..."

,,I've read about someone..."

,,Of course you did, you are a bookworm..." Glinda muttered, but Elphaba had heard it, and smirked, while she led Glinda into a small library.

She searched for a book, and gave it to Glinda.

,,Page 26."

Glinda opened the said page, and looked at Elphaba after a few seconds.

,,You want to go to England?!"

,,Yes. And I will find Narcissa Malfoy to ask her for help."

Glinda thought about it, and read about the witch, and finally said: ,,You should start with a letter..."

Elphaba sat down at a table, and after a while, she started writing: 

_,,Dear Mrs Malfoy,_

_I've read about you in a book, and I write you this, because of a very strange request._

_I've read that you have a master's degree in potions, and... yes, over the years, it's nothing new for me, that people avoid me, and perhaps you would also avoid me, if you would see me, but... my question is, whether it is possible to change someone's skin._

_I really hope, that you can help me, with my... problem._

_with kind regards_

_Elphaba Thropp..."_

Glinda remained at the castle the next few days, and finally... after two weeks Elphaba got an answer.

,,Glinda!" Elphaba yelled, and stormed into the room she had gave to Glinda.

,,She wants to see me..."

,,What?!" Glinda asked, pulled the letter out of Elphaba's hand, amd read it:

_,,Dear Ms Thropp,_

_I've read your letter, and I would like to know more about your little problem._

_I don't want to talk about that in letters, and that's why I would like to invite you to my house._

_You can stay here as long as you want._

_with kind regards_

_Narcissa Black_

_Black Manor_

_England."_

Glinda looked at Elphaba, and asked her, if she know how they could get there.

,,Of course..."

,,Just asking... because... You know about the blood forest?"

,,The what?!"

,,The blood forest. Who's the bookworm now?!" Glinda teased her a bit, and rolled up a map on the table.

She pointed at a spot with her finger.

,,This is your castle... over there is England. But here... is the blood forest. If we would take this way..." she made a curve around the forest on the map: ,,We would need two weeks."

,,We both are able to fly, Glinda."

,,Yes, but you can't just fly over the forest. There lives a witch in this forest, and she kills everyone, who fly over her forest."

,,Alright... now we get somewhere..." Elphaba agreed, and studied the map by herself...

,,We go through this damn forest." she finally said, after she was walking up and down. Thinking. Glinda looked at her in shock.

,,What?! Elphie!"

,,Glinda! There is a witch in England who can possible help me, do you think that a stupid forest will stop me?! If there lives a witch in this forest, I will confront her."

She looked at Glinda: ,,You said, you will help me. Last chance Glinda... I will go to England. With, or without you."

The next day, Elphaba left the castle through a window on her broom and a bag.

She flew a last round around the castle, and looked at Ginda's window, before she disappeared in the clouds...

,,I really hope, that you didn't thought, I would let you go by yourself."

Elphaba stoppped in midair, and turned around to see a big bubble approaching her.

,,You know... a broom is more practically, than your bubble."

,,Could be, but I will not sit on a broom in my dresses."

,,Still old habbits?" Elphaba asked, and Glinda stroke over her beautifull dress, before she whispered: ,,Could be..."

They flew next to each other over the land, and Elphaba spottet Fiyero's castle.

,,He should know it..."

,,He wouldn't understand it..." Elphaba said, and they coninued their journey...

**_tbc...._ **


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Glinda pointed at a really huge dark forest.

,,Elphie..."

,,We go down..." she said, and they landed infront of the forest.

,,It's a bit... bigger than on the map..."

,,A bit..." Elphaba said, and without another word, but with a scared Glinda, she entered the forest.

,,Elphie... I don't like this... I don't like that at all..." Glinda whispered, and grabbed Elphaba's free arm.

,,You've said that a few hours ago, Glinda..."

,,I know, but- what was that?!" she flinched, and pressed her nails into Elphaba's arm.

,,Perhaps just a rabbit..."

,,How can you say "just" in a dark, terryfiying forest?" Glinda said still whispering.

They kept walking, until they heard something behind them.

Elphaba stopped, and turned around.

,,Boo." a woman with long black hair said, and that was too much for Glinda, because she screamed and just fainted.

Elphaba looked down at her best friend, and back at the woman.

,,You should have done this a few years ago, when I had hated her. Who are you...?"

,,Well... you are in my forest, so... I should be the one who asks questions. But I'm Muriel, and this is my land..."

,,And I respect that, but we have to go to England..."

,,Why?"

,,Because there's a solution for my problem."

,,Which one? The blonde unconcinouss or your skin, that looks like a frog I ate last month."

,,She's my best friend. I'm talking about my skin, Muriel."

Muriel raised an eyebrow, and stepped closer.

She scrutinized Elphaba, and stepped over Glinda like she would be a puddle of dirt or something.

,,You know... You can't change your skin. At least not permantely."

,,Would you allow us, to pass this forest, that I can find this out by myself?!"

Muriel remained quiet for a few seconds, before she said: ,,Let the blonde here, and you can go."

,,The blonde is coming with me."

,,Without the blonde or not at all."

,,Muriel I implore you."

,,No please don't. I get sick, when people are begging at me..." she said grimacing.

She sighed, and she thought about it.

,,Fine. You and your girlfriend can go."

,,She's not my girlfriend."

,,No of course not." Muriel said winking. ,,That's why she is thinking about you."

,,What do you mean?" Elphaba said, and Muriel smirked wide: ,,Oh my... I hit a spot..."

,,What do you mean?" Elphaba repeated her question, and stepped closer to the other witch.

,,You should find out by yourself. Frog."

Elphaba wanted to say something, when she heard something behind her.

She turned around to find Glinda standing up.

,,Glinda..." she stepped to her, and Glinda looked around.

,,Where is she? And who was she? She scared me to death."

,,My name is Muriel, and if I would've scared you to death... You would be dead." Muriel said. She had disappeared, but her voice came from every where, and Glinda flinched again.

,,Come... let's get out of here." Elphaba said, placed her arm around Glinda's waist, and they continued their way...

,,Elphie, stop.. I swear, I need a break..."

,,What?! Glinda come on. We are just walking since two days." Elphaba said, and Glinda sat down on a tree stump.

,,Elphie, I can't ... My shoes were not made to walk for hours at a time. I am thirsty, tired and hungry."

Elphaba sighed, and looked around in the darkness of the forest.

She had to confess, that the forest is really scary at night, but she couldn't say that infront of Glinda.

,,Perhaps I could..."

,,No! Don't let me alone in this shitty forest."

,,Did you just said "shitty?!"" Elphaba asked in amusement, but it was not Glinda who answered, but Muriel: ,,You know... It is very rude to call someone's forest "shitty" when said person let you through this forest. Oh no, do not faint again."

But Elphaba just caught Glinda's head before it hit the ground.

,,Was that really neccasary?!" Elphaba asked, and looked at Muriel who held a fireball in her bare hand.

,,Did you just do that, without any words?" Elphaba couldn't hide her enthusiasm, and she looked closer at the flame.

,,First begging, and now flattering. You are going to make me vomit...." Muriel said in disgust, and rolled her eyes. ,,Perhaps I should have let those stupid prats kill me..." she muttered, and pulled out a piece of meat, and threw it at Elphaba's feet, who caught it before it could hit the ground.

,,That's rabbit." Muriel said, and also threw a wineskin.

,,And this is wine."

,,Why are you helping?"

,,Because of her annoying whining." Muriel said, and Elphaba had to bit back a smirk.

,,It's really not my fault, that she likes fainting so much..." Muriel said, and leviated Glinda on a nest of leaves, she had let build up underneath Glinda at first.

,,She's a bit..."

,,Fragile?" Muriel suggested, and Elphaba nodded.

They sat down and finally Ginda woke up again, and stared at Muriel.

,,Are you going to faint again?"

"I don't like her..." Glinda thought, and Muriel smirked, and said: ,,Believe me sweetheart. I don't like you too. And your whining is annoying."

,,You can read minds?!" Elphaba asked, and offered Glinda some meat.

,,No, you know... I just became a grand high witch because I can transfigure a worm, into a rabbit." Muriel said sarcastically, and rolled her eyes.

,,I can hear your thoughts, and also yours, frog."

,,It's Elphaba."

,,I like Frog more." 

,,Why are you still here, if you don't even want to be here?" Glinda asked and Elphaba nodded: ,,That's a point."

,,Because I'm bored, and I want to see how this other witch will fail at the pathetic try to make your skin less... frog like."

,,You just can't stop with it, can you?" Elphaba asked, and Muriel said: ,,I just warm up."

,,Okay, you know what?!" Glinda stood up, and Elphaba tried to stop her, but Glinda stepped infront of Muriel, and said: ,,I don't care whether you like us or not, but it is your decision to turn around, and just leave us alone!"

,,Are you done?" Muriel asked bored.

,,No I'm not!" Glinda said, and placed her hands on her hips.

,,I was walking two or three days, I seriously don't know anymore, and if you would walk for a few dass on your feet, in the wrong shoes, you would understand, how it is, to get just tired, of all this. But I will keep going, because of Elphie, so shut the fuck up!"

Muriel got on her feet and looked down at Glinda.

,,I've almost died because of a famine. I've walked three months on my bare feet to get into this forest, to be save from pathetic humans, who wanted to burn me. I didn't slept for weeks because I've protected someone who died in the end. I became the grand high witch, because I've worked for it. Because I've proved myself in so many ways. And yes, I killed. A lot. I've eaten human hearts. I've drank human's blood, and nothing is more disgusting than some of the things I've done. But you do many things to survive and if it is neccasary. So shut the fuck up yourself, sit down, and eat your shitty rabbit."

While she spoke her skin changed to white, her eyes went icy blue, and her lips, and finger nails went black.

She looked much more older in this state, and Glinda just sat down, and Elphaba looked between the two of them, and wanted to point out, that Glinda didn't fainted this time, but when Muriel looked at her angrily, she just looked down at her food...

**_tbc..._ **


	3. Chapter 3

,,What the hell is that?!" Muriel asked when they left the forest, and Glinda builded up her bubble.

,,People call this a bubble."

,,I know what it is, Princess. But you are not seriously going to fly with this, do you?"

Elphaba cleared her throat, and nodded.

,,That's a joke, right? Brooms are faster..." Muriel whispered.

,,I know, but she don't like brooms..." Elphaba whispered back, and Muriel rolled her eyes, and placed two fingers at the bridge of her nose, and sighed.

,,Alright." she stretched out a hand, and only after a few seconds a broom flew in her hand, she climbed it, and Elphaba and Muriel pushed themselves up from the ground and in the blue sky.

Followed by Glinda in her bubble...

,,Tell me about your plan..." Muriel said after a few hours, in which they were flying next to each other, and none of them had spoke a single word.

,,Well... I want to ask Narcissa Black if she could change my skin colour, and then I will start my life again." Elphaba said, and Muriel thought about something, but she didn't spoke it out.

,,And your girlfriend?"

,,Muriel, I've told you-" 

,,Yes, yes, I got that. She's "not" your girlfriend... but let me speak. What does she thinks about it?"

,,She asured me, to come with me..." Elphaba said, and Muriel thought about it for a while, before she flew down to Glinda's bubble. 

She was curious, and she thought, that talking is much more better, than a bored silence...

,,So... Blondie... what do you think about all this...?"

,,Well, at first... you could start to call me Glinda. Not Blondie."

,,I could call you fainting Blondie." Muriel said smirking, and Glinda rolled her eyes, and finally she said: ,,It's Elphie's decision, and if she wants to do this, I'm with her..."

,,I wasn't asking about her opinion. I am asking about your opinion." Muriel said, and Glinda felt in silence, for a while, before she thought:

_"I'm scared, that it would not work... or that it... perhaps change her..."_

And she looked at Muriel.

,,I know, you don't understand this."

,,I do understand much more, than you can imagine..." Muriel said more gently, and Glinda raised an eyebrow, before she asked: ,,May I ask you something?"

Muriel nodded, and Glinda asked about that person, Muriel had protected.

,,That is none of your business..." Muriel said a bit harsher, and raised her broom back up next to Elphaba, who gave her a warningly gaze.

,,Don't look at me, like I'd killed her."

,,I know why you are coming with us, Muriel."

,,Is that so?" Muriel asked in amusement, and Elphaba was about to answer, when she flinched in pain because of a drop of water.

,,Rain. Shite!" Elphaba cursed under her breath, and Glinda came up to them.

,,We have to find some place!" Elphaba said louder, and looked at the grey sky.

,,We should have paid more attention to the fucking sky!"

,,It's just rain..." Muriel said confused, but then she saw, how Elphaba flinched again in pain, when a second drop hit her bare hand.

She looked down, and pointed at an old building. 

The building was an old Manor, and a few windows were broken, but it could be enough to protect Elphaba from the coming rain.

,,There!"

They nodded all in agreement, and flew very quickly down to the old house, on a hill, entered it through a broken window, and Muriel took Elphaba's broom, while Elphaba stepped as far away from the window as possible...

,,So... rain." Muriel pointed out, and Elphaba nodded.

,,Yes. I use cleaning spells instead of a shower or a bath." Elphaba explained, and it was totally confuse for Muriel.

,,Once my Nanny told me, that when I was a baby, I walked away from home. Just in my nappy... and there was a lake nearby our house. She told me, that I was just sitting infront of it, and nothing could get me in the near of the water..."

,,So... it really scares you?"

,,Yes. I don't know why, It's just... just like that."

,,But... what are you drinking?"

Elphaba laughed at that, and said: ,,I can drink whatever I want. It's just not so practically, if I poured something over myself."

Muriel nodded, and looked outside the window, where it had started raining very heavy now.

,,So..."

,,Now it comes..." Elphaba muttered, Muriel smirked, and said: ,,So you really were like a frog when you were a baby sitting in the grass, I think?"

,,My nanny called me exactly the same. The little naked frog..."

And now not even Glinda could held back her laughter anymore...

,,Muriel...?" Glinda asked a few hours later, when she found the witch in another room.

Muriel was sitting on a wall, on the floor, and looked up at Glinda.

,,Fainting Blondie..."

Glinda rolled her eyes, and stepped closer to the other witch.

,,May I ask you something?"

,,That the forest is between Oz and England is a coincidence, and I do not kill everyone who's flying over that stupid thing."

,,Before you start to call me Glinda, you could stopp looking in my mind..."

,,Sorry old habbits..." Muriel confessed, but continued: ,,This Manor belonged to a Lord many years ago, and nearby was a village, and the people who'd lived in this village wanted to kill me on the pyre..."

,,But what about those legends?" Muriel smirked and said: ,,If you want your own peace, you tell tales and legends."

,,What happened to the village?"

,,I've burned it down." Muriel said.

,,Oh yes... of course you did..."

,,Glinda... don't give me that look. I know, you are that kind of a white witch, who wants that everything is just perfect. But those were different times, and... why are you grinning?!"

,,You called me Glinda..." and Muriel gave her a kind smile.

,,You should sleep a bit..."

,,Here's no... acceptable bed."

,,Oh... sure. Well in that case..." Muriel said, and snapped her fingers.

Glinda sank to the ground. Deeply sleepingly.

,,Stubborn rich girl..." Muriel muttered and closed her eyes again...

**_tbc..._ **


	4. Chapter 4

,,Get over it..."

,,No! You let me asleep magically!" Glinda yelled while they were flying over the country the next day.

,,You've let her asleep?" Elpahaba asked and she was definitely amused.

Muriel nodded, and Elphaba laughed a bit.

,,Elphie! That's not funny!" 

But Elphaba just laughed louder...

They flew two more days, and always were checking the sky for the tiniest cloud, but there was none.

,,I think we get go down?"

,,Why? There's nothing down there..."

Elphaba looked closer, and said: ,,Muriel's right. There's a protection spell, and we should be nearby Black Manor now."

Glinda nodded, and they sank downwards...

They stood infront of an empty path, and they felt it.

,,I would like to call this very powerfull..." Muriel muttered, and Elphaba whispered: ,,Jealous?"

,,Bite me..."

Elphaba smirked, and stepped further, followed by the other two witches. 

And there it was: Black Manor.

It was huge, and next to the path were rose bushes, with white and red roses, and Lilies.

They walked along the path, and Elphaba got a bit nervous. She shot Muriel a small gaze, and Muriel nodded.

Elphaba nodded back, and knocked at the door...

A woman opened the door, and Muriel had admit, that it was the second most beautifull witch, she'd have ever saw before.

She was tall, and slim. Her eyes were dark brown, and it was her hair that confused Muriel.

_"Double Coloured?!"_ she thought by herself, and the woman smiled at Elphaba.

,,Welcome at Black Manor. I'm Narcissa Black, and you must be Elphaba..."

,,Yes, Ma'am... this is my best friend Glinda, and that is-"

,,Only a witch who wants to watch, whether you are failing or not." Muriel said, and bowed her head a bit, before she introduced herself: ,,I'm Muriel."

,,Well, well, well... the high grand witch by herself... not bad. But why do you think, I'll fail?"

,,Because it is impossible to change someone's skin colour. A black witch is a black witch, a white one, is a white one, and she's green." Muriel said still very politely. 

Narcissa Black stepped out of the house, and looked Muriel directly in the eyes.

,,And some witches can change their outer appearances. So... why don't you come in too, and give me the chance to try it?"

Muriel smirked slightly, and gave her a small nod...

Narcissa nodded, and led them inside the house, while the door closed behind them by itself.

,,Perhaps you all should rest a bit. My house elf made three guest rooms, and I will show you a bit around..." she said, and Elphaba asked: ,,You knew I wouldn't come alone?!"

,,No. Because such a journey can be dangerous. Especially when you are flying over a specific forest." with that she gave Muriel a wink, and Muriel smirked again.

She led them upstairs, they passed different pictures, and Glinda asked herself, who all those were.

,,The woman with red hair was a very good friend of mine." Narcissa said, and she stopped.

She pointed at a picture with two men: ,,Those are my ex husband and my son, when he was 8years old..." another Picture with her son, and another man: ,,That's my 21 year old son and his husband..." a picture of three women: ,,My two sisters and I..." and a picture of a woman on a broom: ,,And that's me playing Quidditch."

,,Playing what?!" Glinda, Elphaba and Muriel asked at the same time, and looked at Narcissa.

,,Quidditch. That's a game on brooms."

,,Never heard of that..." Elphaba said, and Muriel, and Glinda nodded in agreement.

Narcissa looked at them, and her gaze stopped at Muriel.

,,What?!"

,,I've heard a lot of you... Muriel. Grand high witch... it surprises me a bit, that there is something, you don't know."

Elphaba bit back a smirk, and Muriel grinned a bit, and said: ,,Oh I'm sure that I know many more things you don't know. Narcissa."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows, and explained the whole game, the positions, the balls,... just everything, but  none of the three witches understood a single word.

Narcissa sighed, and said: ,,I'll show it to you tomorrow..."

With that they moved on.

,,If you need anything, just call out for Trixie. She's my house elf."

,,What the hell is a house elf?!" Muriel finally asked, and Narcissa said gently: ,,Trixie."

A small creature appeared infront of them. It had such big blue eyes, Muriel could push her fist right through one eye. And the ears were like the wings of a bat. The body was very slim and covered in a pillow case.

It has also a mouth that looked like the snout of an animal...

,,Trixie, please show Ms Glinda and Ms Elphaba their rooms." Narcissa said, the house elf nodded, and asked the two witches to follow.

They did, and Muriel was now alone with Narcissa.

,,Are you always closing you mind?"

,,Yes..." Muriel said, and Narcissa looked her directly in the eyes.

,,Your wall is good... but..."

,,But what?"

Narcissa shook her head: ,,Not important. Will you stay?"

,,Yes... like I've said. I want to see you fail..."

Narcissa gave her a nod and went down the corridore, and next to Muriel a door opened, and she entered the most beautiful room she'd ever saw in her life.

And to be honest... it was so much better than her small hut in the forest...

_"Perhaps I should've left that stupid thing once in a while..."_ she thought, and stroke over the soft fabric of the bed sheets.

_"Shit... that's so... soft..."_ she admitted to herself, and laid down on the bed...

She thought about the last weeks, and finally closed her eyes...

**_tbc..._ **


	5. Chapter 5

Narcissa sat in her parlour, when Muriel found her the next evening, after she had spent the day in this too perfect bed, and in the bathroom, where she had had the most awesome bath in her life. Of course she would never admit that, but... when she laid in the bath tube for almost five or six hours - she wasn't sure - she never wanted to get out again. 

Sure, she had had an underground hot spring. But that was so totally different.

Narcissa looked up from her book.

,,If that isn't the grand high witch herself..." 

,,Jealous?"

,,Rather curious..." Narcissa said, and closed her book.

,,I mean, you are strong and powerfull, that's obviously, but... you are living all by yourself in a stupid forest. You could have everything."

Muriel nodded, and sat down in the chair next to Narcissa's.

,,You are not totally wrong. But you, for example... you have your house, your books, your house elfs, and your money. You can buy everything. You have everything. But... If you would living in my "stupid forest" you would have nothing. No money, no house elfs, no... comfortable bed with bed sheets made out of silk. You would have just what I have: freedom... Peace... Silence..."

Narcissa smiled a bit, and scrutinzed Muriel, before she said: ,,Perhaps you are right with that, because you never saw anything else, I guess?"

,,Why should I?"

Narcissa nodded, and said: ,,We are living in two worlds, Muriel. You can walk through your forest, without any magic, because you know every tree, and every animal. And I can walk through my house without any magic, because I know every corridore, and every corner. But we do have something in common."

Muriel raised an eyebrow.

,,With all due respect, Narcissa, but we have nothing in common... we are two totally different witches. Like you've said: out of two worlds."

,,We are lonely."

And only for a split second, Muriel's eyes went icy blue, and she stared into Narcissa's brown eyes.

,,Did I hit something?" Narcissa asked in amusement. ,,You are as loneley as I am, Muriel. And that's why you are here. Not because you want to see how I will not fail..."

,,You will fail..."

,,... you came with them, because they gave you a reason, to leave your beloved forest."

,,Shut up..." Muriel whispered, and her skin went paler.

,,You can change you appearance as often as you want, I'm not afraid of you. We are both dark witches, Muriel. You are only a few years older than me. But that changes nothing."

Muriel pulled out her wand, stood up, and pressed the tip of her wand underneath Narcissa's chin.

,,You don't know anything about me. Narcissa." she hissed, before she felt the tip of another wand in her ribbones.

,,I know about your temper...." Narcissa said calmly, while she pressed her wand a bit harder in Muriel's side.

They looked each other in the eyes, and Narcissa touched Muriel's wrist slightly, and Muriel lowered her wand.

She was never touched by another witch before, at least not the last ten years. And not by such a soft hand...

Narcissa also lowered her wand, and they looked at each other for a few minutes, before Narcissa said: ,,I could need your help with this potion for Elphaba..."

,,My help?" Muriel asked, and sat back down into her own chair.

,,Yes. I need Blood, from four different souls..."

Muriel thought about it, for a few seconds, before she shrugged her shoulders: ,,Fine. How much?!"

,,Only a few drops..."

Muriel nodded, and asked Narcissa for the recipe, who took a role of parchment from the table, and gave it her.

Muriel unrolled it , and read it.

,,These are... five parts from different potions..." Muriel said, and Narcissa raised an eyebrow: ,,You understand something about potions?!"

,,I'm a few hundred years old, Narcissa, and I had had to brew something from time to time, so Yes, I do understand something about potions..."

Narcissa could hide a smirk, and pointed at the last line: ,,It is still not finish. I have to brew something on my own. Something that changes the skin."

,,Alright... let's pretend for a second, I would care about all this... you need somethins that changes the skin cells."

,,I know..."

,,Perhaps a cell by itself?" Muriel asked out of true curiousity, and looked in Narcissa's eyes.

,,You mean... a cell from Elphaba's skin? That would be the skin by itself."

,,Yes. It means, she should give us a piece of her skin."

,,I'll do it." came a voice from the door, and both of them spun around to look at Elphaba, who stood in the door.

,,You know, it is unpolite to eavesdrop." Muriel said, and her skin changed a bit.

Narcissa placed a hand on Muriel's and gave it a gently squeeze.

,,Are you sure?! The recipe is not done yet, and-"

,,I don't care... if there's a way to change my skin, I'll do everything."

,,Instead of brewing, I guess."

,,Yes... and I'm really sorry about that."

,,Did you ever tried protection spells?" Narcissa asked, and Elphaba nodded: ,,I did, but I can't go closer to a cauldron than a few feet."

,,So... we have to brew the potion for your problem?!" Muriel asked, but Narcissa said: ,,It's alright, Elphaba. That's my job."

Elphaba nodded gladly, and left the room.

,,Why the hell are you doing this. It's her problem..."

,,It's called being nice, Muriel. Besides, I have a master degree in potions, so it is my job. Besides... you said "we"..."

,,So...?!"

,,So... You are totally in with this." Narcissa said, and leaned back in hre chair.

Muriel rolled her eyes, and placed her fingers over her eyes, before she looked at Narcissa.

,,You will fail, anyway."

,,Sure..." Narcissa muttered ironically, and took her book again...

,,Thanks for the bath..." Muriel said a bit later, while she stared into the flames, of the fireplace, in Narcissa's parlour.

,,You're welcome... Tell me about your hot spring."

Muriel turned her face to Narcissa, and said: ,,It's hidden, underneath my hut in the forest. I magically built it myself..."

,,So... a dark witch does something to be able to relax?" Narcissa teased her, and Muriel smirked: ,,Yes, she does. And she also have sex."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, and Muriel continued: ,,I wasn't always alone in that stupid forest, alright? I had had companionships... and... someone."

,,Who was he?" Narcissa asked more gently, and Muriel stood up.

,,She. And I don't talk about her." with that she left the parlour, and went upstairs into her room...

She conjured a flame in midair, and whispered to herself: ,,Make a wish, Muriel... it's your fucked up, stupid Birthday..."

She closed her eyes, and thought:

"I wish you would be here... to see the beauty of this life..." she opened her eyes, and blew the flame out...

The next day Muriel went down in the garden of Narcissa's house, and stopped next to Glinda, and followed her gaze up where Narcissa and Elphaba were playing with a ball.

,,What the hell are they doing?!"

,,That is that game, Narcissa had told us from."

,,That is Quidditch?!" she asked, and they both ducked when a very fast ball flew over their heads.

,,I hate this one." Glinda hissed, and Muriel followed their game with her eyes, until she saw something golden. It was much faster than this ball, before which they had to duck again.

,,What is that?!" she asked, and Glinda said: ,,That golden one? I saw it before they had started. It's a very small ball with wings."

For the first time in many years she opened her mind, and touched Narcissa's mind.

"Someone has open up her mind..."

"Shut it... so... this is Quidditch?!"

"The small version, yes."

"What is this ball that seems to try to hit my face?"

"That's a bludger. Normally their are two of them, and they are trying to hit players off their brooms."

"Why?!"

"Because it's fun, Muriel... it hurts when a bludger hits you, but it makes the whole game much more interesting."

"I don't agree with your opinion about fun, but alright. What's the golden one?"

"It's a snitch. Each team has one Seeker, and they have to catch the snitch, to end a game."

"So... whoever caught that snitch-thing, is the winner?!"

"No. He or she finished the game. Winner is the team, with more points."

Muriel watched them, until they landed again, and Narcissa looked at Muriel.

,,Interested?"

,,Definitely not." Muriel said, and picked the snitch out of the air, when it flew directly infront of her face.

Narcissa smirked wide, and Elphaba laughed.

,,Fine... I'm a bit interested." Muriel confessed, and gave Narcissa the small golden ball.

,,Keep it." she said, leaned in, and whispered in Muriel's ear: ,,A smile... just once in while... doesn't hurt."

**_tbc..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me some love, guys.... just a little bit... for a rare pairing...


	6. Chapter 6

The days grew colder, and Muriel and Elphaba stood at the window of Muriel's room, and watched Narcissa and Glinda walking through the garden.

,,You like her..." Elphaba said after a while, and Muriel smirked a bit, and said: ,,She's looking at the both of us, like we would be normal. Like you weren't green, and like I could not change my appearance..."

Elphaba nodded, and asked Muriel why she is not down there in the garden, and Muriel looked at Elphaba and asked: ,,Why don't you tell her."

,,Telling her?! What should I-"

,,That you are in love with her." Muriel interrupted, and Elphaba's cheeks went a bit darker like she would blushing.

,,I'm not..."

,,Oh no... that's why you are... let's call it blushing." Muriel teased, and Elphaba asked: ,,What about you and Narcissa?"

,,No way."

,,Why? Because of the age difference?"

,,Elphaba. It doesn't matter if she's younger or older than me. I'm not interested."

Elphaba nodded, and Muriel was glad, that she didn't bothered her anymore about feelings, which did not exist...

Sure, Narcissa was attractive, and... nice.... nicer than anybody before, and Muriel still did not understood why...

And she didn't understood, why she couldn't just leave this house.

She couldn't...

There was no urge... no single thought about her forest...

,,What are you thinking about?" Narcissa asked, and Muriel looked in surprise at her.

,,You are as quiet as a snake, you know that?!"

Narcissa smirked, and looked out of the window.

,,Elphaba left an half an hour ago, and I saw you standing here at the window... Are you alright?"

Muriel smirked, amd said: ,,Of course... this whole christmas-shit makes me just a bit... sentimenthal."

,,I don't think it's that" Christmas shit ", Muriel. I think there's something else and you're still trying to hold up your wall..."

,,I do not-"

,,Yes, you do." Narcissa interrupted her. "And you don't need it here in my house... you don't need to protect yourself ..."

Muriel was silent for a long time and Narcissa decided to leave her alone...

,,Her name was Gretel..." Muriel had found Narcissa in the library in the middle of the night and Narcissa looked up from her book.

,,Are you always awake at night?" Muriel asked and Narcissa pointed to a cauldron.

,,I brew ... but now I have to let it simmer."

Muriel nodded, and stepped closer.

She stopped infront of the fireplace, and stared into the fire.

,,She was a young... stupid, white witch..."

Narcissa closed her book, and looked at Muriel.

,,I've showed her everything... my magic... potions... poisons... healing spells... everything... But there was this other witch. She was disgusting. She ate living chicken, and living rabbits. She had always played with small animals, after she had cut off a leg. She was interested in Gretel, but not in the good way... she made it clear, that she wanted to kill her. I've promised her, to be there. I've failed... she'd cursed Gretel..."

Narcissa stood up, and stepped closer to Muriel.

,,Why...?"

,,Because Gretel was a white witch, in a coven of dark witches, and this other witch... well Gretel was a danger for her. At least in her eyes. She didn't understood why I cared about a white witch..."

,,Why did you care about her?"

,,Because she was a witch. No matter whether black or white... I didn't care... And then I've left her alone for two hours, and when I came back, she had had a fever... There would have been a healing potion, and I had had the flower, actually... but... that whore of a witch stole it from me... And it was the wrong season of the year for that flower, so I couldn't just pick another one. I couldn't do anything. Of course, I've tried many spells, and much more potions... but nothing helped. It was a blood curse..."

,,So... she's the one you've protected... and she's the reason, why you didn't left the forest?"

,,Yes and No... I had never a reason to left the forest, and yes... perhaps you're right. Perhaps Elphaba and fainting Blondie gave me a reason."

,,What happened to her?"

,,She died... she died in my arms, and I got angry... I got so angry, that I've searched that whore of a witch for three years. I didn't only killed her... I've ripped out her beating heart, and ripped her body apart... when I was finished with that bitch her whole hut was covered in blood and..."

,,I can imagine it..." Narcissa interrupted her...

,,She said it again..." Glinda whispered, and Elphaba covered Glinda's mouth with her hand.

,,Be quiet... I want to listen..."

Narcissa chuckled a bit, and said: ,,Elphaba had told me about your first encounter. Glinda fainted... how many times?"

,,I think it was three times... everytime she saw me, she fainted..." Muriel said, and smirked.

She looked to the door, but Narcissa touched Muriel's fingers, and whispered: ,,Let them..."

,,They are eavesdropping..."

,,I know... they are listening the whole time..."

,,Why are you okay with that?"

,,Because... sometimes you can't have everything under control, Muriel. If they want to listen, let them..."

,,But..."

,,It's okay to be curious, Muriel..." Narcissa said gently, and winked, before her gazes went to the door.

Muriel followed her gaze, and Narcissa placed a finger on her own lips...

,,What are they talking...?"

,,Don't know... they are whispering something... oh shit!" Elphaba said, and ran away from Glinda.

,,Elphie?!" Glinda asked, before she screamed in surprise, because of a heavy rain fall over her head...

Muriel get curious and went outside.

Glinda walked alongside the corridore and infront of the door was a grey cloud, and the carpet was soaked.

,,What about now, and my taste of fun?"

Muriel smirked, before she had to laugh.

,,Le nuage de pluie..." Narcissa said, and Muriel understood it: ,,You've talked to me, to distract them?"

,,Yes and No... I've talked to you, and I've listened to you, because I care about my guests. And I care about you."

,,But... why?!" Muriel asked, and Narcissa placed a soft hand on the side of Muriel's neck and stroke her jawline with her thumb.

,,Because I think you need it..."

And with that she could be right, and Muriel knew it.

She closed her eyes, and leaned in Narcissa's touch...

,,What do you think?" Glinda asked, when the both of them were alone.

,,About what?"

,,What Muriel had told..."

Elphaba sat down on her bed, and thought about everything for a while, until she said: ,,I think Narcissa's right... I think we gave Muriel a reason to leave her forest... and I'm sorry for Muriel. Her story I mean..."

,,Do you think she loved her?"

,,Yes... Yes I think she loved Gretel. But I think, she was afraid, or something like that... why else would you protect someone like that?! Why else would you search for a murderer?! You've heard her. She killed that other witch..."

,,I think Muriel is afraid of love..."

_"Me too..._ " Elphaba thought, and looked at Glinda.

_"I can't be in love with her...."_

_**tbc...** _


	7. Chapter 7

,,I`m afraid, you know?"

,,About what?"

,,This potion... I mean... I do trust Narcissa. I really do, but... I don`t trust this potion. What if it changes who you are?"

,,It will only change my skin colour, Glinda."

Glinda nodded, and after a while she asked: ,,When we go back... will you go back to Fiyero?"

,,If..."

,,What do you mean?" 

,,If we ever go back... I like this place."

,,But... Oz... the Emerald City... it was always your dream."

Elphaba nodded and said: ,,I know... but, perhaps it`s time to change more than just my skin colour... perhaps it is time, for new dreams... new wishes..."

,,Do you still love him?" Glinda asked out of sudden, and Elphaba knew exactly whom she meant, and shook her head: ,,No... I do not..."

Glinda nodded slowly, and stroke with her thumb over Elphaba`s hand...

,,What about you?" Elphaba asked a bit later, and Glinda looked questioning at her.

,,I mean... did you ever thought about leaving Oz?"

,,No... of course not... I mean... there`s everything I`ver ever wanted. Why should I leave this all behind?!"

_"Because, I think, I fell in Love with you... and because I wish, I could start a new life with you here... far away from Oz..."_

,,Elphie?" Glinda asked, and Elphaba shook her head, in a try to forget about her own thoughts, and looked at Glinda, who asked the same question again.

,,I was just thinking. It could be the chance of a new life."

,,But I do have a life in Oz. There are people who like me, there are people who-"

,,Who crawl up your perfect ass..." Elphaba interrupted, and Glinda looked in shock at her. ,,Excuse me?!"

,,You know that I am right with that. Glinda... you have no one there, who likes you, for whom you really are! There is no one who would do anything for you, only because he wants to do something for you! There are only those, who likes you, for your fucked up money..."

Glinda stood up, and went over to the window and looked outside.

,,There was someone..." she finally said.

,,Someone who liked me for who I am and not for my money... so yes, you're right."

Elphaba got up and went closer.

,,What happened to him?"

,,Her... she... she chose a guy, whom I thought from, I would love him, but I only had admired him for his... charme. Or something like that... I don`t know..."

,,Glinda..."

,,I realised it too late, Elphie..."

,,What is it, Glinda?"

,,I... I`m scared of what you might be say, if you would know it..."

Elphaba stepped closer, and brushed a kiss on Glinda`s cheek.

,,I think I know it..."she whispered, and Glinda closed her eyes.

Elphaba pulled her in an embrace, and they stood like that for a while, without saying a single word....

*************************** *************************** ***************************

It was christmas eve and to her own surprise, Muriel found herself in the doorframe of the parlour, and watched Elphaba and Glinda exchanging some gifts, when she felt Narcissa`s presence next to her.

,,I didn`t expect you down here."

,,Where did you expected me to be?" Muriel whispered back, and Narcissa shrugged her shoulders, and said: ,,Don`t know. In your room? In your forest?"

Muriel smirked and looked at Narcissa: ,,Perhaps I should show you that stupid forest one day..."

,,Is this a date, grand high dark witch?" Narcissa teased her a little, and Muriel laughed a bit and said: ,,No, darling... if I would invite you on a date... I would invite you to a place you would never forget."

Narcissa leaned forward and whispered in Muriel's ear: ,,This should be a very special place, Muriel..."

,,Make a wish..." Muriel whispered and turned her head a little, and Narcissa looked at her and grinned: ,,My "perfect" date would be on the highest place in the world. I would like to see an entire city while I'm alone with the person who invited me..."

Muriel smirked and looked back at Elphaba and Glinda...

,,We should leave them alone..." Narcissa whispered, while Elphaba placed a soft kiss on Glinda`s lips, Muriel nodded, and followed Narcissa with a strange feeling upstairs...

Glinda opened her eyes, and looked at Elphaba, before she looked down at the bracelet, Elphaba had bought her.

,,It`s so beautiful..." Glinda said, and Elphaba smiled, while she closed the bracelet around Glinda`s wrist.

,,I`ve got something for you too... Narcissa had helped me with that a bit, but I hope, you`ll like it." Glinda said, and went over to the wall were a large box was standing, and brought it Elphaba, who unpacked it immediately...

,,A broom..." Elphaba gasped in surprise, and scrutinized it.

,,That`s a Firebolt. I don`t know, why they give those things names, but-"

Elphaba placed a soft kiss on Glinda`s lips, and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw, how Muriel and Narcissa left the room.

,,I love it..." Elphaba whispered, and looked at a heavy blushing Glinda.

,,I think, now you are "blushing" Blondie..." Elphaba teased, and Glinda laughed.

,,Bite me..."

,,Alright..." Elphaba agreed, placed her hands at Glinda`s cheeks, and just kissed her again, and this time Glinda kissed her back, and placed her hands at Elphaba`s hips...

,,By the way, Muriel?" Narcissa asked when they were alone, and Muriel looked at her.

,,I have also something for you."

,,Narcissa, you know, I don`t give a damn shit for Christmas."

,,Are we building our wall up again?!" Narcissa asked, and took Muriel`s hands.

,,Stop that... I`ve told you... you do not need it in my house... and now, I`ll give you something, and whether you take it, or not... I give you that room, you are sleeping in. I give you everything you need, and if it is just me, as a friend... you don`t have to take it... it`s just an offer..."

Muriel thought about it for a while, and asked Narcissa, whether she could give her some time...

,,You have as many time as you need..."

**_tbc..._ **


	8. Chapter 8

The new year was only a few minutes apart and the four of them stood on a high hill and were watching a huge magical firework.

The night sky was filled with any colour, and creatures made out of rockets.

Elphaba and Glinda held hands, and even Muriel and Narcissa stood next to each other, and their fingers almost touching the other ones...

,,Make a wish..." Elphaba whispered a minute before midnight, and Glinda looked at her, and said: ,,I wish to be always with you, Elphie. I wish that you will find happiness."

,,I already found that..." Elphaba said, and kissed Glinda...

,,Make a wish..." Narcissa whispered in Muriel's ear, but Muriel didn't know what to say, so she just took Narcissa's hand, and while a huge firework exploded over England at midnight, she whispered: ,,I want to stay here for ever..." and no one heard her...

_"I wish you would stay..."_ Narcissa thought, and watched the firework...

,,May I talk to you for a moment?" Elphaba asked Narcissa a few days later, and the other witch looked up from the cauldron.

,,Sure."

,,I was thinking... I don't want this potion anymore. I know you are brewing on that potion for weeks now, but I changed my mind."

,,Keep talking." Narcissa said calmly, and stepped around her table, and closer to Elphaba...

,,Elphie..." Glinda gasped, when Elphaba repeated everything at lunch while all four were sitting together.

,,It was your wish..." Glinda said, but Elphaba shook her head, and said: ,,No. My wish was it, to be normal. And yes I've put you in danger, when we were walking through the forest, but... you and Muriel proved me something. Muriel, you've told Narcissa at our first encounter, that a white witch is a white witch. A black witch is a black witch, and I am green. I don't know, if fate does exist, but it had had made me green like a frog. I've lived with that my whole life, and I will live with that my whole life, until I am dying."

,,Elphie..."

Elphaba looked at Glinda. ,,I love you Glinda, but... I will not change myself in that way..."

Glinda took Elphaba's hand, and squeezed it.

,,I was wrong. I thought, that everything I need is in Oz, but... it is here. Elphie, you are everything I need in my life. I love you too. Like you are...."

Muriel stood up and left the room, without anybody had noticed. At least she thought so, because the moment she was out of the front door, she stopped and looked behind herself. 

,,You don't have to leave, Muriel." Narcissa said, stepping closer.

,,I have to leave, Narcissa. I don't understand why she don't want this potion anymore,and they don't need me if they don't want to leave this place."

,,I think you know why she don't want the potion, and I think you are afraid of that. You are afraid of falling in love again." Narcissa said, stepping in Muriel's space, who pulled out her wand, and held it underneath Narcissa's chin.

,,Don' make me hurt you..."

,,You won't. If you wanted to hurt me, you would have done it already."

Muriel clenched her jaw, and pressed the tip of her wand deeper in Narcissa's chin, unable to hurt her. 

For the second time in her whole life, she couldn't kill another witch.

Narcissa wrapped her fingers around Muriel's wrist, and pushed the wand down, before she hugged Muriel gently.

,,If you realley want to leave, then leave... but you have a home here... with me..." Narcissa whispered, and kissed Muriel's cheek.

,,I..." Muriel started, and Narcissa stepped back.

,,It's okay..." she whispered, and Muriel looked back in direction of her forest, and back again at Narcissa.

She stepped forward, and nodded.

,,Alright..."

Narcissa grabbed her hand, and they went back inside...

Over the next days Elphaba and Glinda decided to stay at Black Manor, and Elphaba found a job at a library.

Glinda was not sure, what she could work, and everyone knew, that Glinda would perhaps never work...

,,Make a wish..." Narcissa said months later, while she and Muriel stood on the balcony of Narcissa's bedroom.

,,Why...?"

,,Because I know it's your birthday today..."

Muriel smirked, and looked up in the sky.

,,A whole year I'm already here, and it feels like a home I've never really had... My wish came true already, and I think..." she looked at Narcissa, and placed a hand on Narcissa's cheek.

,,I think I know your wish..." and with that, she leaned in and kissed Narcissa.

,,Are you sure...?"

,,I am... I left the manor that one night to burn my hut, and yes, I loved Gretel, but... I think she wanted for me to be happy again... and you gave me something.... something I don't quite understand, but something I really like..."

,,I fell for you Muriel..." Narcissa confessed after a few minutes, and Muriel wrapped her arms around the other witch's neck, pulled her closer, and whispered: ,,Let me show you how I am feeling..."

Narcissa looked at her, and they kissed each other deep and passionate....

,,You know... I think you are the fainting witch now..." Narcissa said after a few hours, still hard breathing, and Muriel nodded, also hard breathing.

,,Don't... tell that... Glinda..." Muriel said, unable to move a single muscle.

,,What have you done to me...?"

,,Could ask you the same... you bit me in my..."

,,Oh please don't tell me you didn't like it..." Muriel said, and placed a hand on Narcissa's naked body.

,,I liked it... do it again..."

,,Sure...?"

Narcissa nodded, opened her legs, and after only a few seconds, she screamed Muriel's name again...

The End...


End file.
